


LBD

by justlikeswitchblades



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Other, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeswitchblades/pseuds/justlikeswitchblades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But then his gaze lands on the <i>Vogue</i> covers peeking out from underneath Kise’s bed, and it makes him tug at his shirt collar. </p><p>This is a situation he hasn’t encountered before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LBD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cerisen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisen/gifts).



> the requested line was "I told you this was a bad idea."!

If Haizaki were to describe Kise’s bedroom, he would probably call it pleasant. The sunshine coming through the window turns the pale yellow walls warm and inviting, and the white desk in the corner has been kept tidy. Still, he can’t help but feel a little uncomfortable when left it the room by himself for what’s been close to half an hour now. He told Kise that he wouldn’t mind seeing him change—after being in the Teikou locker rooms together, there wasn’t really anything he hadn’t seen before. But then his gaze lands on the _Vogue_ covers peeking out from underneath Kise’s bed, and it makes him tug at his shirt collar. This is a situation he hasn’t encountered before.

The doorknob twists with a small noise, and Haizaki looks up, gasping softly when Kise enters the room. He’s wearing a sleeveless black dress that stops at mid-thigh, stolen from his older sister’s closet for the afternoon. There’s a slight wave in his hair, though Haizaki’s not sure what product or tool he used to make it like that—he’s kind of clueless when it comes to these things. He has, however, watched Kise apply his eyeliner after a morning practice before, and the dark lines are sharp, almost like daggers.

“What do you think?” Kise asks sweetly, twirling, giggling in delight. Haizaki gives a slight shake of his head, eyebrows raised with a smile. It’s hard to find the words.

“You look… _wow_ ,” he finally manages, watching Kise as he skips over to the full-length mirror leaning against his dresser. He runs his hands over the dress, smoothing it out once, twice, smiling at his reflection. But then his expression falters after a moment, his shoulder slumping.

“This was a bad idea,” he tells himself in a quiet voice, “I told you this was a bad idea.” Haizaki frowns, raising an eyebrow.

“Kise?” Kise glances back at him, biting his lip.

“…You really think I look okay?”

“Kise, you don’t just look okay.” He swallows, feeling his cheeks warm as he stands up from the bed. “You look really, _really _pretty.” Kise lowers his eyelids, looking away.__

__“I don’t know,” he says, “I was really excited to do this, but now I’m here…it just doesn’t feel right.” Haizaki is quiet for a moment as he stands behind Kise. Carefully, he moves closer, slipping his arms around his waist._ _

__“Does it not feel right, or does it just not look right?” Kise places his hand atop Haizaki’s, but he doesn’t lift his eyes._ _

__“I guess it’s more of the latter,” he quietly admits, and Haizaki rests his chin atop his shoulder._ _

__“I mean, it might not feel right ‘cause it’s your sister’s—you might not be the same size. And they make different kinds of dresses, yeah? Maybe this one just isn’t the right one for you.” The corner of Kise’s lip twitches up into a small smile, and he squeezes Haizaki’s hand._ _

__“That’s true.” Haizaki smiles similarly, glancing at the ring in Kise’s newly pierced earlobe._ _

__“I get that it’s exciting, and you wanna try these things. But maybe slowing down wouldn’t hurt sometimes. You don’t want to burn yourself out.” Kise nods along with his words._ _

__“I guess I’ll go change for now.” He sighs, but still is smiling when he turns to peck Haizaki on the cheek. “Thanks, Haizakicchi.”_ _

__“H-hey, it’s no big deal,” Haizaki stammers, turning red. “I just want you to be happy.”_ _


End file.
